14 razões para dizer que te amo
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Tradução. Um pouco tarde, mas aqui está a fic de Dia dos Namorados. Yaoi, capítulo único, 1X2 e um pouco de 3X4 e 5XH


Quatorze razões para dizer que te amo 

N/T: Eu estava procurando uma fic para ler, quando me deparei com essa. Achei o título muito legal, e pus-me a lê-la. Quando terminei, pensei que outras pessoas deveriam lê-la também. Então resolvi traduzi-la. Seu nome original é "14 razones para decirte que te amo", e sua autora é a Lady Une Barton. O email dela é luzmandragora@hotmail.com, mas não se esqueçam: emails para ela só em espanhol.

Era incrível como uma escola podia-se pintar de cor-de-rosa em só um dia. Era até mais incrível como o espírito de apoderava dos mais duros corações. Era possível vê-los dando flores, era todo um caos apoiado pela diretora Relena, que havia dado dia livre de aulas. A euforia dos chocolates e o aroma do caramelo era apreciados perfeitamente na brisa, acompanhado pelo perfuma das flores e rosas. Tudo era tão romântico....

Os casais que reatavam seu amor, e os que apenas começavam, se encontravam pelos jardins. Cinco rapazes se encontravam sentados perto de uma fonte de águas cristalinas. Os pequenos jorros brotavam do bico de uma ave de pedra, criando um som tranqüilo e reconfortantes.

- Que dia tão estúpido! - soltou Wufei enquanto um grupo de garotas se aproximavam dele para dar-lhe doces e chocolates.

- Vamos, amigo, não seja tão cruel. - disse Duo enquanto abraçava um pequeno bichinho de pelúcia

- Maxwell, isto foi criado para vender.

- Talvez, mas isso ajuda aos que nos outros dias do ano não podem dizer o que sentem. - disse Quatre

Os olhares de Heero e Trowa foram surpresos.

- São puras besteiras para tarados. - disse aborrecido o chinês

Quatre e Duo ficaram ofendidos, e abaixaram o olhar tristemente.

- Tarados, é? - disse Trowa, de trás de Wufei - Então o que é isso? - o piloto do HeavyArms tirou do bolso de trás da calça um pequeno bilhete em cor rosa.

- DEIXA AÍ, BARTON!!!! - gritou Wufei que, apesar de Ter as faces coradíssimas, tratava de pegar a carta de volta.

Trowa saltou para o outro lado, evitando que o rapaz recupera-se sua carta, abriu-a e começou a lê-la.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc.... - disse concentrado, e Wufei corou mais ainda - "Querida Hilde, quero que saiba..." - começou a ler em voz alta - "que desde a primeira vez que te vi, soube que era especial..."

- CHEGA!!!! - gritou já desesperado

- Então admita que não é uma besteira.

- NÃO É UMA BESTEIRA! - disse por fim

Trowa sorriu triunfante e olhou o loiro, mas este não o olhava, estava com a cabeça baixa. Supirou. Era esse o momento. Ele teria desejado esperar um pouco mais... mas não podia desperdiçar o dia.

- Quatre... - chamou ele - podemos conversar?

- Claro.

Trowa tomou-o pela mão e o levou por um dos jardins, e ali entra as árvores e plantas de lindas cores desapareceram.

Wufei se sentou e pensou por um momento. Depois de alguns segundos ele se levantou, assustando o americano.

- Ei, não me assuste! - se queixou.

- Ah, perdão. Bom, eu já vou. - disse rápido, enquanto se afastava da fonte onde eles estavam. Então se ddeteve por um momento e sorriu - Tem coisas que um homem tem que fazer...

- Ah, claro. Como declarar-se para Hilde. - disse Duo, debochando. Wufei corou, mas não negou e assentiu com a cabeça. - Boa sorte.

- A vocês também. - disse, antes de ir-se a toda velocidade.

- Quê? - disse Duo com expressão de quem não entendeu.

- Duo.... - começou Heero, interrompendo os pensamentos atrapalhados

- O que foi, Heero?

- Tenho algo para te dar. - disse enquanto remexia sua mochila preta.

"O que será? - pensou Duo intrigado - Talvez me dê um chocolatinho... umm.... bom, não importa o que seja, para mim será um tesouro." - ele sorriu com seus pensamentos.

- Toma. - disse por fim estendendo um pequeno papel dobrado.

"Uma carta? - perguntou a si mesmo enquanto a pegava - Nahh, não pode ser...."

- Também... - Heero tirou uma caixa grande de chocolates e a entregou a Duo.

Duo desdobrava a carta com cuidado, enquanto seu coração começava a bater a um ritmo acelerado, e justo quando ia ler a primeira linha, Heero o interrompeu.

- E isto. - lhe entregou um urso realmente lindo com um enorme macacão vermelho.

De novo seu coração se acelerou ao olhar novamente para a carta.

- Quase se esqueço... - Heero voltou a interromper, entregando-lhe um embrulho em forma de coração.

- Espera, Heero. Assim você não me deixa ler... - se queixou Duo. 

Heero enrubesceu e se sentou ao lado dele.

Quando por fim sua concentração não foi interrompida, ele começou a ler o conteúdo do papel.

"Duo, 

você se perguntará por que te escrevo. Bom, o motivo é que tenho alfo importante para te dizer, mas não posso dizer com palavras (eu ia até pedir ajuda ao Trowa, mas ele estava ocupado), assim eu decidi que a melhor forma era escrever. Aqui está a minha lista de 14 razões:

1- o aroma que inunda meus sentidos todas manhãs e me fazem só sonhar em amanhecer em seus braços.

2- o sorriso que me alegra cada vez que te vejo.

3- Morro de amores toda vez que vejo a luz que da lua iluminando seu rosto.

4- Minha mente pensa em você e minha pele te deseja.

5- Todas as vezes que sua mãos me acariciam.

6- Seus lábios vermelhos (que não se cansa de mover)

7- Os delicados fios de seu cabelo que se movem com o vento.

8- Do céu, é o meu anjo preferido

9- Adoro o tempo que passa comigo

10- Sinto ciúmes quando você está com alguém que não sou eu.

11- Porque entrou em meu coração, e não quero te deixar sair.

12- Porque você me entende como eu te entendo.

13- Por estar ao meu lado sem saber que te amo.

14- Porque preciso de você para ser feliz.

Estas são as minhas 14 razões para dizer TE AMO e se ainda não está bom para você, eu digo mais..."

Duo levantou o olhar para ver Heero e este sorriu enquanto se aproximava. Seus rostos ficaram sem distância alguma e Heero pressionou os lábios de Duo, beijando-o ternamente, e depois de uns segundos, murmurou, mal desprendendo seus lábios dos de Duo:

- Te amo...

- Oh, Heero... eu também te amo. - respondeu emocionada enquanto avançava para abraçá-lo mais, e ambos quase caíram dentro da fonte.

As risadas de ambos foram caladas por seus beijos e assim ficaram juntos depois deste 14 de fevereiro de 2004.

As pequenas asas cobertas de penas brancas cortaram os ares como uma terna carícia de namorados. O pequeno soltou uma risadinha enquanto via a paisagem abaixo de seus pés e se sentiu orgulhoso de seu trabalho, soltando com força seu pequeno arco

Deu uma última olhada em seu trabalho e se foi contente voando pelo céu e entoando uma bela canção...

Feliz dia dos Namorados, lhes desejam Cupido e Lady Une Barton.

Dedicado a todas as pessoas que fazem minha vida mais fácil e agradável.

N/T: Eu disse que era fofa, não disse? Não disse? Deixem reviews para mim, dizendo o que acharam. Eu pessoalmente achei liiinda! Mas quero a opinião de vocês. 


End file.
